rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Raving Lifeguard
Raving Lifeguard is the 8th episode of the first season of Rabbids Invasion. It aired on Nickelodeon on August 17, 2013 alongside Rabbids Say Cheese and Rabbid Market. Sypnosis The Rabbids bring chaos to a lifeguard's shift at the beach. Plot As a relaxing boardwalk is shown Lucius saves Grace from a melon on her face the 2 senior old ladies and Mona Clouseau adore him. Meanwhile 3 Rabbids run in chasing A seagull that stole their pretzel and has a third rabbid hanging on to him while flying. They then break most of the pretzel off. The rabbids fight for the pretzel but soon see Peterson save Grace and the third rabbid comes. Once the old ladies scream,they laugh.But soon fight for the pretzel again. The third one sees the seagull still having a part of the pretzel and he decides to go after that part. Mona then fakes a heart attack so Lucius gives her mouth to mouth. But Peterson uses electrocutes her 'back to life' and she yodels.Which the rabbids laugh at again.The lifeguard got distracted by the third rabbid (who tried to shoot fireworks at the seagull),while the other two rabbids decide to do see what's inside his hospital box. A rabbid electrocutes himself but doesn't get harmed.And one steals another the lifeguard's underwear and bathing pants.The rabbid takes the pants and throws away the underwear.He then runs like the lifeguard but the old ladies don't notice him.But he and the second rabbid decide to make Mona scream by electrocuting her. The life guard saves her,the ladies scream, the rabbids laugh and then try to electrocute another old lady. She tries to hit them but they avoid. The sun light reflects at the sky making a submarine driver think the lifguard's saying something about his mother and other parts of his family. After that the naked lifeguard, the waiter and the captain wanted to beat him up, but Lucius says its the rabbids fault. They don't believe him and beat him up. The rabbids save his life by electrocutioning Peterson,making him yodel,the ladies scream,and the rabbids laugh. The waiter apologizes to him, while the rabbids manage to get the pretzel part back by reflecting the sun at Marty's eyes,causing him to drop the pretzel part. Meanwhile the submarine driver once again thinks what he thinked earlier but this time he says to the captain that he doesn't want to know. Cast Damien Laquet - Rabbids (voice) Gallery Bwah 018.PNG|A Rabbid pretending to be a lifeguard Bwah 016.PNG Bwah 019.PNG|The Rabbids revive the lifeguard Bwah 020.PNG|The Rabbids are amused by the old ladies' screaming Lucius Peterson.jpg Gf47whFXMzekTxfCGEs2DZk9P9K.jpg MMRN.jpg MME6.jpg 90381.jpg Trivia *It is revealed that Rabbids enjoy the excited yelling of old ladies. *Main antagonist(s): Marty the Seagull This episode adds to what rabbids are immune too *Need of Air *Beaten Physically *Undigestable Objects *'Electricity' In the Official Nickelodeon website for Rabbids Invasion, this episode is incorrectly titled Baywatch Rabbids Pop Culture References The scene where the lifeguard is running in slow motion is a parody of David Hasselhoff''s character from the TV series Baywatch.'' Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes